Heretofore, for the covering of any roof, be it a pre-existing roof or a new roof, flat or steep, such roof has heretofore been covered by shingles, tar, asphalt, gravel, tin, corrugated, pitch, concrete, or plywood. These conventional types of coverings for old or new roofs or decks are bulky and heavy. In the case of asphalt shingles, for example, these may weigh 235-300 pounds per 100 square feet, are difficult and costly to assemble and maintain and after a period of years, have been known to develop moisture leaks and permit the escape of heat. Conventional roofs attract excessive heat, dry out, expand and contract violently, and are always pulling apart and cracking and, thus, require constant maintenance.
Heretofore, in roof constructions, one of the most important factors overlooked is roof insulation.
Illustrative of prior art patents showing roof contructions and the like, including roof panels, are the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 3,093,935 370,317 2,128,976 3,397,496 358,595 3,485,004 3,042,157 3,468,086 2,913,776 2,899,716 2,717,664 1,913,290 2,277,892 2,760,259 ______________________________________